


Saturday Night Trouble_

by Rovenka



Category: The Crew (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, Gangs, M/M, Street Racing, Swearing, and Eric will appear as well, right now it's rated as T but later will most likely change to M, that's when chinden will start to be more visible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovenka/pseuds/Rovenka
Summary: With his options limited to only one, Aiden is forced into a deal with Jordi. His job is dangerous, but fairly simple. However, his new, hot-headed client, Eric Tsu, has no intention of making it any easier for him. Only time will tell how Aiden is going to manage working alongside these two temperamental men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No knowledge of _The Crew_ needed. Basically the only reason it's a crossover is because of one character which will appear later. Still, you're in good hands. I'll guide you through it all so don't worry.
> 
> Also, I got a [happy little playlist](https://soundcloud.com/rovenka/sets/saturday-night-trouble) going with some happy little tunes on it which helped me write this story. Feel free to check it out for full immersion. I'll be updating it along the way to avoid spoilers. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and if you do, let me know. See ya! 

"Pack your shit, Pearce, we're going on an adventure. There's a job for you over in New York. Quick money, cut just for you."

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line, disturbed only by overpowering sounds of some heavier traffic. It seemed that Chicago's vigilante was outside and, judging by the fact that it was a Friday evening, probably immobilized by a traffic jam. And not quite happy about this sudden call from his associate.

"I don't remember asking you to find jobs for me. I thought we were busy as it is. Here, in Chicago." Aiden's gruff voice eventually resounded amongst electronically distorted background noise. "I'm not gonna drag my ass over to New York."

Seeing, or rather hearing, his client's reluctance, Jordi sighed right into the receiver. He slowly rolled an unlit cigarette between his thumb and index finger. He has been considering smoking it for a few minutes now, ever since he picked up his smartphone and found Pearce's number among his vast list of associates. And now that he was finally talking with the man, he was slowly starting to realize that he probably wouldn't escape this calming poison that day. After all, Pearce wasn't the most cooperative person in the world. In fact, he was a pretty difficult person to even have a simple conversation with. But, perhaps, Jordi could still bend him to his will. Perhaps he could still take the deal he was about to offer to him. And that wouldn't be the first time he did so.

"Well... Sorry to break it to you, Pearce, but it just so happens that you owe me money for last month's services." Jordi started in a carefree tone of voice only to let it drop to darker and colder shades towards the end of the sentence. It always did that when he was talking about money. Specifically his own money. "You still haven't paid me about twenty grand from what we agreed upon. I think that's a good enough reason to have you drag your ass over to New York." The fixer noticed sternly and unwillingly squeezed the cigarette with his fingers.

In return, a short, slightly nervous pang squeezed Aiden's throat and the hacker pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the time and date displayed on its screen. Jordi was right. He was four days overdue with his monthly payment. When did time fly by so fast?

"It's just a few days, Jordi..." Aiden smiled shyly as if trying to push away his sudden uneasiness. As if trying to melt Chin's stone cold heart, although he wasn't really sure whether the man even had one.

"Yes, it is only a few days. A few days since you were supposed to pay me, but didn't." Jordi's still uncomfortably stern voice answered him. "And until you pay me, I won't be able to help you with your own business, you know how this works. I'm not some charity, Pearce, and I won't make an exception for you."

"I don't have..."

"That's what I thought and that's why you're gonna help me out. Or I suppose you could say that I'm gonna help **you**."

For a short moment Aiden stayed silent, calculating different things and possibilities in his head, and grimaced when he realized that it would take him a while to get the money his associate had requested from him. A couple of days for sure, possibly longer than whatever job Jordi had in store for him. And the worst part was that he needed the man ASAP for he had devised an assignment himself, one in which Jordi played the main role. And the show couldn't wait for its star, no, it couldn't. But how it was supposed not to wait if Aiden was basically talking to a ticking bomb? After all, despite his sincerest wishes at that moment, his partner still remained a dangerous man, both to his foes and to Aiden himself. Or basically to whoever who owed him something, be it their own life or cash. Getting on Jordi's soft side, assuming there was such a thing at all, was like playing with an armed hand grenade and hoping that it wouldn't blow up. It was just hopeless.

"I'll get you the money. Eventually." A somewhat distraught sigh pierced the silence between them.

"'Eventually' isn't a word that's in my dictionary, Pearce. I thought you knew that." The coldness in Jordi's voice grew even more disturbing and managed to send a tiny shiver down Aiden's spine, even despite the fact that the man wasn't there in person.

"You really can't wait for that cash a little bit longer, now, can you?" The vigilante slowly answered with a question and sat back in his 'borrowed' car's driver seat. As he sighed, he let his tired gaze slide over the plates of other cars standing in the traffic in front of him and the fumes being spat out by the vehicles' exhaust pipes. Somewhere in the distance one of the drivers just tuned in their radio to some annoying and overly popular song at that moment which made Aiden close his window.

"Well... Don't think I'm some poor, starving church mouse, Pearce, it's quite the opposite." Chin brightened up audibly and his voice turned somewhat cheerful, if not mocking. "But debts are debts and, I don't know about your parents, Pearce, but mine taught me to pay those quickly."

"By making me drive over to New York? Is it really worth those twenty grand?" Pearce grumbled under his breath and flicked on the car's AC now that he got deprived of the cool, though not very fresh, air coming from outside.

"Relax, the New York part was a joke. Your client's from there, though. I just wanted to check how willing to pay your debts you are." Jordi spoke lazily and for a few seconds silenced himself with his cigarette when he placed it between his lips and let the flame from his lighter lick the tip of it. A puff of white smoke quickly filled his lungs only to escape his mouth a moment later; the simple action soothing him and bringing him peace of mind. Smoking wasn't something Jordi was doing regularly, but when the circumstances were driving him up the wall, this was a good remedy... or just a numbing agent. And this, surprisingly and despite Jordi's usual cheerful disposition, was one of such times for sure. "I'd say pretty willing which is good. Seems like you respect me and my business." Chin smiled faintly and tapped the cigarette with a finger to get rid of the ash which had collected at its tip. "So... Should I take it that you're interested in this job?"

"You're kinda not giving me an option here." Aiden sighed into the receiver.

"Oh, but there is! There's always an option." Chin snorted quietly. "An option in which you pay me on time, Pearcy."

"Alright, **fine**." The hacker cut in between his words. "I get it. I'll do the job and you'll shut up about it, deal?" He hissed angrily, barely stopping himself from telling Jordi that he should go fuck himself for being a slimy son of a bitch.

Hearing his words, Jordi flashed a toothy grin at the darkness before him and crossed his legs together.

"Doing business with you has always been a pleasure." He purred back while his eyes narrowed. "So, Pearce, the deal is like this. There's this NYC guy called Eric Tsu, he's dealing in cars..."

"I'm supposed to see a car dealer? Really, Jordi?" The hacker sighed and changed the gears when the lights changed and the traffic started inching forward.

"Well, if you didn't interrupt me you'd know that this isn't your typical dime a dozen I-sell-used-rides-and-hate-my-job kind of a car dealer." Chin's earlier short-lived amusement died as he hissed back and sighed. "He's more the kind that smuggles cars from Europe and has some drugs and guns business on the side."

"And you're telling me this because...?" Pearce mumbled and started patting his coat's pockets when the traffic came to a halt once again.

"Because I know you and I know otherwise you'd start digging for info yourself." Jordi shrugged and took another puff from his cigarette; the tip of it glowing momentarily in the darkness of his spacious living room. "Anyway, he also has his own gang of some speed junkies. As in 'fastness' and not 'amphetamine,' but, frankly, who the fuck knows. Don't know, don't care." The cigarette smoke escaped Jordi's nose when he sighed. "They're a street racing bunch. Apparently some big deal on the East Coast, whatever."

"So the guy's versatile." A short mutter escaped Aiden's mouth, but the man didn't add anything else besides that. Suddenly preoccupied with a roll of Life Savers he just found in his coat, the hacker began to pick at the wrapper that must have gotten stuck to his candy thanks to his body heat.

"You could say so." Jordi agreed and sucked in another big puff from his cig, this time holding it in his lungs for a few seconds before releasing it in a form of a big, white cloud. "Fate, or actually need, is making them drive over to Chicago to win some big money. Eric's been having problems with his higher-ups after some of his cargo went missing so now he's grasping at straws, coming up with some races with a huge payoff."

"And why exactly he wants to race here? You said he's from New York, this isn't his turf. How does he want to win if he doesn't know the streets?"

"Told you he's desperate. And that there's a huge payoff, mainly because he agreed to those ridiculous terms. I mean, who wouldn't want to race someone who doesn't know the area? It's an easy win. And a great risk, too." Jordi nodded to himself after a moment and pressed his head against his sofa's backrest when he glanced up at the living room's dark ceiling. "But that Tsu guy... He either pays for the missing cargo soon or he's the one who's gonna end up missing."

"You seem to know a lot about this guy and his plans. Associate?" Aiden asked fleetingly and eventually managed to pull out a piece of candy for himself before the lights changed again and he needed to move.

"Eh, sort of. He's Chinese as well so we just kinda naturally found each other through business and the like. I was an intermediary when he needed to push some of his smuggled cars further to the West, but I'd rather not to get tangled up in his business anymore." Jordi explained in a subdued voice.

"Then why do you care about him so much?" The vigilante asked mumbly while chewing on his fruit candy; the sweet flavor calming him down in a similar way as cigarettes calmed Jordi.

"'Care' isn't exactly the word I'd use, Pearce." Chin observed somewhat bitterly, as if a mere suggestion disgusted him. "I owe him a favor and I already told you about my parents. I pay my debts as fast as possible... unlike others."

"Okay, I get it. You want the money and you're being a bitch about it." Pearce cut him off in a slightly annoyed tone of voice before knitting his eyebrows. "But all I'm hearing is some dude's soon-to-come-true tragic life story and I still don't know what it has to do with me. So where am I in this picture?"

A small smirk curled up a corner of Jordi's lips once the amusing insult and the question that followed had reached his ears. At the same time however his throat tightened a little when he thought about his reply. With a sigh, he reached for an ashtray and killed his stub of a cigarette before lighting up a new one.

"Your role is very simple." Jordi muttered with the cigarette between his lips before he sucked in a deep breath to make the flame going. "You gotta win that race for him, Pearce."

A thick silence enveloped the two men. Aiden's anger and Jordi's quiet (though nervous) anticipation clashed together soundlessly while the vigilante was searching his mind for the right words. Words that could express his displeasure in a way that was possible for his fixer to understand.

"What a dumb idea." He sighed after a moment once he realized that no words could fully convey his anger.

"Dumb? I'd say that's a brilliant idea, Pearce."

"Oh yeah? Then how long did it take you to come up with this 'brilliant idea'?" Aiden whined in an annoyed tone of voice.

Obviously, Pearce couldn't see it, but the question made Jordi smirk somewhat sadly. After all, his associate wouldn't believe him if he told him the truth. 

"You're crazy, right?" Aiden spat out a question which Jordi has been anticipating for a while now. If the circumstances were different, the fixer would have smiled to himself, seeing just how familiar his associate's reactions were to him. This time however it only made his earlier nervousness worse.

"Some people say so, dunno what's that about." The fixer retorted briskly, ignoring Pearce's latter question. "I guess you could ask my doc about it buuut I heard the guy went missing or something. I wonder what happened there..." Jordi observed in a vaguely worried, but mostly amused, tone of voice which made Aiden think that his fixer knew very well what happened to that man. "I think my offer is perfectly fair. You're a damn good driver, Pearce. I wouldn't be asking you if you weren't." Jordi explained his motives calmly.

"Well that might be, Jordi, but I'm no street racer." Aiden's own voice became tense.

"Street racing, escaping cops... Same thing to be honest. You know the streets like no other. Aaand, if everything else fails, you have your magical phone. To do your hacky-hacky thingy." Jordi's earlier amusement persisted as he spoke.

"You expect me to hack during a race?" Aiden growled in disbelief and stepped on the gas pedal a lot harder than necessary, making the car speed along.

"If that's gonna ensure you finish first? Sure, why not?" Jordi raised an eyebrow cluelessly and looked to his side to glance at Chicago's panorama glinting outside the window. "I mean, how's that any different from what you do on a daily basis?"

"I don't street race on a daily basis. If anything, I steal cars and escape cops. From time to time." The hacker grumbled when his car took a sharper turn and drove into a parking lot.

"Exactly. That's why you're perfect for this kind of job. Just imagine you're being chased by CPD or something and it's just yet another day of you performing your fancy vigilante gig. Gotta go fast and all that, hm?" The fixer joked and felt his earlier nervousness alleviate a bit. Of course Pearce was perfect for this job. And that's why he would succeed without crashing the car or killing himself. Losing a profitable client in such a dumb way would have been bad. Very bad. But he won't be losing Pearce, not right now. "Look, you win that race for that jackass and I'll forget that you were supposed to pay me last month. It's a win-win situation."

"Jordi..." Aiden whined and furrowed his eyebrows when he parked his car neatly and stepped out into the colder air outside.

"Don't 'Jordi' me, Pearcy." Chin scolded him softly and clasped the cigarette with his lips a little more firmly. "We both know you can do it. And... don't worry about the car, I'll get you something nice. Just try not to scratch the paint, those rides are pretty expensive."

"I still think this is a dumb idea." The younger man sighed as he started making his way towards the parking lot's exit and down the street.

"Of course you do." Jordi immediately retorted in a serious tone. "You're Aiden fucking Pearce. You wouldn't be yourself if you didn't whine." He finished the sentence on one long breath and took a puff from his cig.

"Are you suggesting something?" Now it was Aiden's turn to cock an eyebrow. Not cluelessly, though, but out of displeasure. After all, he had a pretty good idea of what Jordi was talking about.

"Only thing I'm suggesting is that you should show up for that race. They're meeting this Saturday night, near Dearborn Street Bridge. I'll update you with the route and all later today." Jordi explained and briefly squeezed the bridge of his nose. This conversation was nearly over and it didn't go too bad, he thought to himself, remembering his initial worry that Pearce would refuse to work with him or that indeed this whole idea was bound to fail. Sure, getting the vigilante to cooperate and binding him to a deal might have been only one obstacle out of the way, but the plan was perfect nevertheless, or so he wanted to believe. Pearce only had to execute it. And he would. Jordi knew he would.

"Right." Aiden grumbled and just a moment later reached the apartment building in which he lived, although perhaps 'taking shelter' described it a little bit better. 

"Glad we understand each other. You know what they say, Pearce. _Pacta sunt servanda_ , so..."

"Pasta what now?" Aiden hissed as if he was about to flip out because of some insult he didn't quite catch, earning a moment of silence from his fixer.

"Er..." Jordi mumbled somewhat flabbergasted. "You know what, forget it." He sighed eventually and shook his head hopelessly. "Anyway, I'd spend more time chit-chatting with you, precious, but this here fixer is a pretty busy bee himself, so... You know. Talk to you later, Pearcy." Jordi explained, quickly returning to his professional tone of voice. And before Aiden was able to ask him to drop those annoying nicknames, the fixer disconnected, leaving the vigilante alone with his anger. Right now only one thing was stopping him from planting his heavy boot into a nearby door: he was finally home. And the door was his own.

Before the said door even closed behind him, Aiden gave his one-room apartment a short glance, still not being used to this particular view welcoming him after coming back. Dust hasn't yet managed to settle on the little furniture he had brought in; two desks and some cheap bookshelves which were now hugging the tight space under the windowsills. The shelves themselves were bare, just like the majority of the room, and it felt as if the small double bed was the only element that was earning that cramped space some faint degree of coziness. It was also the most comfortable spot in the whole apartment, right after the cushioned, leather office chair which also happened to be the newest piece of furniture in there. So soon after moving in, Aiden still hasn't gotten accustomed to this new place, but right now it was the closest thing to 'home' he had. It was also one of quite a few costly reasons why he has been somewhat short on cash recently and why he couldn't pay off his fixer properly.

After closing the door and making sure it was properly locked, Aiden turned his steps to the small kitchen unit pushed into the room's one corner. Slowly, as if he wasn't there fully yet, he picked up a stained coffee mug that's been sitting on the counter top ever since he had left it in the morning. The white ceramic against his hand was smooth and his fingers, now wrapped snugly around the mug's handle, soon became chilly from it. Swirling the now cold drink inside, he leaned against the kitchen counter. Glancing outside the kitchen window, the only window in the apartment that wasn't blocked out from any curious eyes, he slowly let himself calm down, at least somewhat. The glass separating him from the colder, autumn air outside seemed even dirtier than usual with all the nearby streetlights being blurred and reduced to small glowing spots devoid of any particular shape. The man however wasn't paying much heed to it. The only thing he could somewhat concentrate on was Jordi and his own work which, without the man's help, needed to wait a bit longer; something he wouldn't mind pointing out to the fixer at every future occasion.

As for the fixer himself, it was very obvious, albeit surprising, that Chin didn't really want the money. Didn't really care about the twenty grand Aiden owed him; otherwise he would have waited for it, even with his impatient nature. No, what Jordi needed was a pawn. Someone who'd give him something more valuable, someone who'd do him a favor, the dangerous kind. Someone like Aiden.

As he was chewing over it, while taking small sips of his cold beverage, a quiet sound pulled him out of his lazy thoughts. His phone vibrated in his pocket shortly, announcing that he just got a text message.

[7:32PM] JC: _Chin up, Pearcy. After all I'm helping you. You should be thankful, green eyes._

As soon as he read it, the vigilante squinted at the yet another annoying nickname his fixer was so fond of coming up with. Instinct made him want to smash the palm of his hand against the kitchen counter but, since he was holding his coffee mug with it, it was the poor piece of ceramic that got smashed there instead.

"Fuck!" He yelled loudly; the room's emptiness amplifying the sound even more. He watched briefly as the mug's bottom fell off and rolled off the counter with the black liquid following suit, quickly spreading into a sizable puddle and soon dripping onto the floor next to his feet. Gritting his teeth, Aiden tried to stifle yet another yell when he noticed that both his coat and his sweater became his coffee's victims as well. "Fucking Jordi..." The man hissed under his breath as he threw his now soiled outerwear on the bed. Something was telling him that whatever the next day had in store for him, he wouldn't like it, not one bit. And Jordi was going to be the first one to know about it.


End file.
